Wario Land 5: Waluigi's Island Plus Quario
=Wario Land 5; The Amazing Mirror Featuring Quario= ---- '''By WSM'''Story One day, Waluigi decided to take a walk on the new island he received in "Waluigi's Island". Oddly enough, the island appeared to be deserted. There are usually many Piranha Plants and Shy Guys out at that time of the day. While walking, he accidentally stumbled into a pipe that he had never come across before. Waluigi suddenly found himself on a new island. Many of the Piranha Plants he knew were digging and building. "Hey, what's-a going on here?" Waluigi asked. One of the Piranha Plants turned towards Waluigi and said, "Waluigi! You have finally come. We were captured and forced into slavery." "Uh... What?" Waluigi replied. "I don't know how we were kidnapped, we just were... But anyways, the person who's behind all of this is a big Piranha Plant called Piranhapus. He wants to have power, and wants to control your new island, too. So he kidnapped us to lure you here." "Oh, well he did a pretty bad-a job at that. I'm leaving..." Waluigi turned and began to walk back towards the pipe. "Wait!" cried the Piranha Plant. "He also kidnapped your brother, Wario." Waluigi turned back, and sighed. "Well, I guess I'm-a gonna have to save him, then. He owes me a thousand gold coins for this!" "Take this, sir!" the Piranha Plant said, and gave him a map. Waluigi looked at the map; the new island he was on was coincidentally shaped like an inverted L. The (plumber?) set off into the unknown. His new quest began. Game Information Graphics: 2D Music: Wario Land 2, Wario Land 3, Waluigi's Island Music, New System: Gameboy Advance Rating: E for Eggs Genre: Action Sidescroller Multiplayer: 1 - 2 Players Controls The Main Adventure Control Pad Left: Move left Control Pad Right: Move right Control Pad Down: Go down pipes, climb down ladders and vines Control Pad Up: Go up pipes, climb up ladders and vines, go through doors A Button: Jump, swim B Button: Grab blocks/small enemies, use items, hold while moving to run R Button: View map L Button: Ground Pound (while airborne) Start Button: Pause Menu Select Button: N/A Menu Controls Control Pad: Scroll through options A Button/Start Button: Start game at Title Screen/confirm selections B Button: Cancel selections R Button/L Button/Select Button: N/A Items Heart: Adds an extra heart to your heart meter. You will start the game with two hearts. Bumping into or getting attacked by enemies will cause you to lose hearts. If you lose all of these, then you will lose a life. These will be found in some levels. Heart Piece: Gain back a lost heart on the Heart Meter. Enemies usally drop these after you defeat them. Double Heart Peice: You will give gain back two lost hearts on the heart meter. Stronger enemies will drop these. Inverted L: One of these is worth one life. Fire Flower: Press B to throw fireballs! Don't let an enemy attack you, or you will lose it. Bill Shooter: Press B to shoot Bullet Bills! It holds eight Bullet Bills total, and will be lost when all of the bullets have been fired or when you get hit by an enemy. Pink Block: Grab it and throw it at your enemies. Green Block: Run towards it to kick it. Try kicking it at your enemies. Red Block: You can grab this one, but it will crumble when it hits something. Star: You will become invincible for 8 seconds. Playing the Main Adventure Same idea. You start the level, move right, and complete the level when you find the goal post. There are 15 levels... what, that isn't long enough? Very well, there are now Check/Save points at the end of each quarter of a level, with a few exceptions. The Save Points have been added since the levels are rather long. The number of Save Points will give you an idea of how long the level is. Levels ' Levels Edit The levels are listed in order from the first to the last. All levels have a gem, and if one of the level's name is colored brightly, it contains a colored gem. If the level's name is in italic, it contains the Apmuw Fruit challenge. Arrow Met, Mega Joe, Friangubii, Wily Machine 11, And Kabuki Man. All my creations.Missile Met, a Water Joe Levels Edit Island World Edit *Bandicoot Woods (Boss: Fake Crash) *Jungle Ruins *Jungle Alley *Vine Parameters *Crashing Palace (Boss: Rilla Roo) *Thin River *Boat Ye' Hop (Boss: Koala Kong) Desert World Edit *Dry Beach (Boss: Metal Crash) *Cactus Wide *Sphinx Wrath (Boss: Tribe Trio) *Sandy Town *West Terror (Boss: Big Norm and Norm) *Arabic Village *Pyramid District (Boss: Papu Papu) Ocean World Edit *Fresh Sea (Boss: Ipean) *Sub Land *Aqua Colony (Boss: Nash the Shark) *Wet Mayhem *Purple Dive (Boss: Wraith Whale) *Hydro Zero *Deep Marine (Boss: Sydro with Frozen Beam Shooter Gun) Underground World Edit *Down Under (Boss: Metal Crunch) *Trailer Mines *Low Way (Boss: Tiny Tiger) *Stone Shack *Acid Sewer (Boss: Kracker) *Geyser Ride *Train Passenger (Boss: Komodo Bros.) Snow World Edit *Polar Cavern (Boss: The Bearminator) *Snowman Valley *Lodge Antics (Boss: Frostmanian Devil) *Husky Falls *Frosty Forts (Boss: Ultra Bate) *Slushy Land *Sled Desert (Boss: Arachnina) Volcano World Edit *Dragon Den (Boss: Flamer the Dragon) *Roof Sneak *Crocodile Cave (Boss: Dingodile) *Burn Turn *Magma Canyon (Boss: Pinstripe) *Hot Oasis *Castle Tubes (Boss: King Tasman) Doom World Edit *Nuke Home (Boss: N. Gin) *Meteor Blast *Lab Rush (Boss: N. Brio) *To The Space *Alien Base (Boss: Victor and Moritz) *Solar Collide *Flock of Clock (Boss: N. Tropy) 'Afterwards, we watch Waluigi and Wario run from the lava in a cutscene. In the distance, Piranha Plants are celebrating their freedom. '' Frequently Asked Questions (Actually, no one has ever asked me these questions) Q: How many lives do I start out with? A: 4. Q: What is the total number of lives I can have? A: 100. Q: How many Hearts can I find? A: 5, making the total 7. Q: Where do I find Hearts? A: They are hidden on every second level in a world. Enemies Piranha Fish: A moving plant Piranha Guy: A Shy Guy holding a Piranha Plant Cheep Cheep: A fish Blooper: A squid Ukiki: An annoying monkey Grinder: A Ukiki that hangs from trees and spits watermelon seeds Krab: A crab Lobzter: A lobster Beach Guy: A Shy Guy that attacks with a bucket and a shovel Fiery Rock: Self-explanatory Cactus: I hope you don't need a description Pokey: A moving cactus Chain Chomp: A chain with eyes and teeth Chainless Chomp: A Chomp with no chain on its back, it just rolls Faker Chomp: A Chomp that pretends to be a statue, when your back is turned it will move towards you Jumping Brick: Self-explanatory Brick-Throwing Guy: A Shy Guy that throws bricks Kabuki Chips: A Red Chain Chomp; these are faster and stronger than the average Chain Chomp Chomp Guy: A Shy Guy who holds a Mini-Chomp Mini-Chomp: A small Chain Chomp Monty Mole: A mole that likes to hop out of the ground Buzzy Beetle: A large beetle with a hard shell Swooper: A bat Swampire: A bat that can suck away your hearts Rolling Boulder: Self-explanatory Boulder Clubba: A Clubba that shoves rolling boulders Clubba: Umm... I'm not sure what this is. It's from Paper Mario. It wields a spiky club. Large Piranha: A large Piranha Plant Triple Piranha: A Piranha Plant with three heads Podoboo: A fireball that hops out of lava Stone Chomp: The boss of 2-3 and 3-2, it is faster and stronger than the average Chain Chomp Mini-Piranhapus: The description can be found in the "Levels" section Clubber: A large Clubba *Batty *Horned Toad Joe *Octo Bro. *Snakey Mom *Tribal Mask-Guy *Wanderin' Goom *Red Flying Fowl *'Big Shimobey' *Jade Mash Burner *Arrow Chippy *Polar Ape *Scubi *Shock Rocket Joe *Beezley *Tribal Ben K *Appleby *Skeleton Robbit *Monty G *Crystal Joe S *Honey-Beeninja *Bandinero *Combat Toad Joe *Circle Blade Joe *Jellopus *=Bumbleprod= *Flame Marumen *Iwao *Stone Iwao *Vine Bro. *Battle Beetle *Lightning Kurai Joe *Magma Chikunto *Fire Octoss *Masked Ghoul *Koindozer 'Multiplayer If you are still playing this terrible game for some reason, then try Multiplayer. You will unlock it after beating the Main Adventure. In Multiplayer, two players will play as Waluigi and Wario and will either fight each other or race. Races will be set in the normal levels from the Main Adventure. '' Wario's Adventure If you are still wasting your time with this game, play Wario's Adventure. After beating the Main Adventure, you will unlock Wario's Adventure. It is the same game, but Wario and Waluigi's places have been swapped. Wario is slower than Waluigi, but stronger. '